


Pretty Tied Up

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Switching, Threesome, Top Benny, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas eyed him.  “You don’t trust yourself,” he finally said.  “That’s always been your problem, Dean.  You have no faith.”</p><p>Dean snorted.  “Yeah, think we established that awhile ago.”</p><p>“You think you’ll hurt me,” Cas continued.  “That you’ll go too far, or won’t stop.  That you won’t know if I’m not enjoying it.”</p><p>“I guess,” Dean mumbled.  “I mean, don’t exactly have a stellar track record with self-control, y’know.”</p><p>Cas hummed thoughtfully, stroking Dean’s jaw.  “What if,” he said, hesitation clear in his voice.  “What if -- maybe -- someone helped?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same 'verse as [K A Graves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Graves/pseuds/K%20A%20Graves)'s baby [One Need in the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3581664) (I was the midwife, obviously). we are debating collecting/continuing it into a series, trading authorship, but aren't entirely sure how many different permutations we can come up with before we totally fall off the edge down the deancasbenny rabbithole... thoughts?
> 
> also, man, threesome dialogue tags are a _bitch_.

Dean pulled the silk tie off of Cas’ wrists with a groan, sitting back on his heels.

“I’m sorry, man,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I suck at this. You’d think all that practice tyin’ people up would be good for _somethin’_.”

Cas rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms. He ignored his neglected erection, but Dean flinched, looking down guiltily at his own cock, barely half hard.

“It’s a completely different context,” Cas pointed out. He ran a hand over Dean’s thigh, and Dean’s dick gave an interested twitch at the possessive gesture. “At least, I hope you don’t wish to drive an angel blade through my heart if you have me bound.”

Dean laughed softly, but he didn’t look up. “I know, s’just -- Cas, you give me everythin’ I want -- you _are_ everythin’ I want. An’ I can’t even do this much right for you.”

Cas sat up, putting a finger under Dean’s chin to tilt his face up. “Dean.” Dean bit his lip, reluctantly meeting Cas’ eyes. “Dean, I am in no way unhappy or unsatisfied with anything about you. Including our sex life. I’m merely… curious. You’re so amazing when you give up control to me and let me take you apart -- so _beautiful_. I’m curious as to what that feels like, to be on the other side.”

“Yeah, well, sorry ‘m too much of a fuckup to do it for you,” Dean muttered, looking away.

Cas sighed. “Do you think I would truly enjoy anything that made you uncomfortable?”

“Uh, speakin’ from experience, I know you enjoy plenty of things that make me uncomfortable,” Dean retorted, his mouth finally quirking into a small smirk.

Cas rolled his eyes, flicking Dean on the chin and ignoring his yelp. “You know what I mean, you impossible creature,” he said. “I’m grateful for your willingness to experiment. You aren’t obligated to enjoy everything we try, and neither am I.”

“Yeah, but --” Dean exhaled. “It’s not like ‘m doin’ you a _favor_ or anythin’, with all this --” He gesticulated with the tie still in his hand. “I _wanna_ be able to do this for you. Or at least, enough so you can tell if _you_ like it or not. But I just -- I dunno.”

Cas eyed him. “You don’t trust yourself,” he finally said. “That’s always been your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, think we established that awhile ago.”

“You think you’ll hurt me,” Cas continued. “That you’ll go too far, or won’t stop. That you won’t know if I’m not enjoying it.”

“I guess,” Dean mumbled. “I mean, don’t exactly have a stellar track record with self-control, y’know.”

Cas hummed thoughtfully, stroking Dean’s jaw. “What if,” he said, hesitation clear in his voice. “What if -- maybe -- someone helped?”

“What?” Dean said, lifting his head in surprise. “Like, a -- I dunno -- a sex club or somethin’? ‘Cause I don’t --”

“No,” Cas interrupted, wrinkling his nose, and Dean bit back a laugh at the childish expression. “I find the idea of that unappealing, in a number of ways. No, I was thinking -- maybe --” He paused again, chewing on his lip, and Dean raised his eyebrow. “I wondered if -- since we’ve all already -- what about -- Benny?”

\--

“You kiddin’ me, brother?” Benny asked, setting fresh beers on the countertop and then depositing plates in front of Dean and Cas. “I mean, you sure ‘bout this?”

Dean ignored him, poking at the food in front of him. “The fuck is this shit?” he complained, stabbing a piece of fried shrimp and squinting at it. “Thought I asked for a burger, not some fuckin’... whatever this is.”

“Dean, my granddaddy would be rollin’ in his grave if he caught me servin’ burgers in a Cajun restaurant,” Benny informed him. “Be grateful I made you a po-boy, instead of gumbo like the angel over here.”

“Are you trying to poison us?” Dean grumbled, but Cas sniffed appreciatively at the bowl in front of him, then took a small bite.

“It’s very good,” Cas said, swallowing. “The spices are delicious.” He held out a spoonful, brimming with okra and sausage, and Dean made a face, pushing it away.

“Fine, fine,” Dean sighed. “S’this or starve to death.” He picked up his sandwich and took a small bite, and then a larger one. Benny watched him with crossed arms and an amused smirk.

“Well? Think you’re gonna live?”

“Mrphh,” Dean admitted around a mouthful, then swallowed. “At least it’s fried.” He speared a hushpuppy on his fork, holding it up suspiciously.

“Deep-fried cornmeal, Dean,” Benny said, rolling his eyes. “Think it’s up your heart-attack alley.”

Dean frowned at it, but he cut it in half and popped it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, his head tilted to the side.

“Okay, I like it,” he finally pronounced, taking another bite of the po-boy.

“I know,” Benny returned, pouring a beer for himself. “Now that we got your sandwich taken care of, you had a little proposition that _might_ want discussin’.”

Dean and Cas exchanged glances, and Dean reached for his beer.

“Well,” he said. “You -- I mean, I kinda… spelled it out there.”

Benny took a long, slow swallow of his own. “Now, not that I ain’t interested,” he said, wiping his mouth. “Believe me, be a stupider man than me not to be interested. But -- you two all right? I mean to say -- don’t want to be in the middle of somethin’ I ain’t got no business with.”

Dean blinked at him for a moment, then leaned over, catching Cas’ mouth in a sweet kiss. Cas made a small happy sound, his hand coming up to Dean’s cheek, and Benny coughed.

“Well, that answers that,” he drawled. “But you boneheads wanna tell me what this’s all about?”

“Uh,” Dean said helpfully, then cleared his throat. “Yeah. We’re good. Real good. S’just…” He paused, a flush creeping into his cheeks. “There’s stuff we wanna try, like I said. An’ I’m no good at it. We were wonderin’ if you might… help.”

Benny sat back, his eyes flicking between them. Dean took an aggressive bite of his sandwich, while Cas concentrated on stirring his soup.

“An’ you’re on board with this, hot wings?” Benny asked.

“It was my idea,” Cas said. He took another slurp of gumbo, his eyes meeting Benny’s. “Since we’ve already -- and you’ve --”

“Maybe keep this PG in my restaurant,” Benny interrupted, and Cas blushed.

“Sorry,” Dean offered. “Just thought maybe we should talk about it together, seemed like this’d be a neutral place.”

“Yeah, unless you’re the one with a boner at your own bar,” Benny muttered, but he was smiling. “So you two are -- you _both_ are --?”

“Yeah,” Dean affirmed. “I mean, if you ain’t, we get it, no big thing. But thought we’d, y’know… throw it out there.”

“Christ,” Benny breathed, staring between them. “I’m a lucky man.”

\--

Cas knelt naked on the bed, his wrists bound tight behind him and a blindfold over his eyes. Dean sat in a chair a few feet away, his jeans undone and cock curving thick and hard against his stomach, hands white-knuckling the arms of his chair.

“You like your angel like this?” Benny drawled, drawing his fingertips down Cas’ spine. “You ever seen him like this?” He cast a pointed glance at Dean, and Dean bit his lip. 

“No,” he growled.

“But you want to?”

Dean groaned, his hips jerking uselessly, but Benny just gave him a look.

“Watch.”

Benny tugged at the blindfold, until Cas’ head was tilted back to him. He nibbled on Cas’ jawline, his throat, his earlobes, and Dean bit back a snarl.

“Not takin’ him from you,” Benny said. “He wants me. An’ he trusts me. Trusts you.”

“Dean…” Cas moaned, and Benny smiled.

“I’ll give you back to him, little angel,” he murmured, sharp teeth grazing at Cas’ neck. “But right now, you’re mine.”

Cas whined, and Dean’s eyes went dark and feral; Benny just pulled away, rubbing his thumb on Cas’ back.

“Say the word,” he reminded them. “Either o’ you wanna stop, any time.”

“Please,” Cas moaned, and Benny’s dick jerked. He looked at Dean questioningly. Dean bit his lip again, his eyes hazy with arousal, but he nodded.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Benny instructed him. “Just watch.”

He licked and nibbled over Castiel’s ass, and every time Cas tried to press back, Benny gave him a sharp spank, earning a low moan from the angel and a hiss from Dean.

“You wanna be the one doin’ this to him?” Benny asked, teasing a fingertip against Cas’ hole.

“Please,” Dean ground out.

“Not this time.” Benny lifted his hand to Cas’ mouth, pushing his fingers in and rubbing against Cas’ tongue, and Dean grit his teeth.

“He wants you, angel,” Benny murmured, trailing his spit-slick fingers back down Cas’ back, spreading his cheeks. "You want him?"

"A-always," Cas breathed, his hands flexing behind his back.

"Yeah," Benny agreed. "Don't know if I ever seen two people look at each other like you two do." He dipped his head, biting into the flesh of Castiel's ass until the faintest hint of fangs pressed into the skin, and Cas shuddered. "But you want me, too, doncha?"

Cas didn't reply, sucking in ragged breaths, and Benny spanked him hard, directly over the reddened indentation of teeth.

"Gonna have to answer me better'n that if you wanna get this show goin'."

"Y-yes," Cas said in a whisper. "Yes, I want you, too."

"Mm," Benny hummed. He pulled Cas' cheeks apart with his thumbs, then licked a long, slow stripe between them, the flat of his tongue massaging Cas' hole. Cas keened, high and soft, turning his face into the mattress.

"None of that," Benny chided, smacking him on the hip. "Dean wants to see that pretty face."

Cas obeyed immediately, turning his head so that his cheek was pressed into the sheets, and Dean's eyes locked on his lips, pink and wet and parted.

"So responsive…" Benny licked Cas again, this time letting his tongue linger on his rim, circling it gently, and Cas clenched his fists in effort to hold still. "He like this all the time, Dean?"

"I," Dean said, then licked his lips. "He -- he's usually the one doin' this to _me_."

"I remember," Benny said, his voice dropping lower. "This angel's full o' surprises, isn't he?"

Dean choked out a laugh, breathless and raspy. "Could say that, yeah."

" _Dean_ ," Cas moaned, and Dean instinctively rose half off his chair, but Benny lifted his head long enough to give Dean a long, level look. A muscle twitching in his jaw, Dean sat back, staring between Cas and Benny.

"You okay there, angel?" Benny asked, running one huge hand down Cas' back. "Y'wanna break?"

Sweat trickled down Cas' forehead, disappearing under the blindfold. He shook his head. "It's -- overwhelming," he admitted, rolling his shoulders. "Please -- don't stop."

"Since you asked so nicely," Benny drawled. He bent his head again, this time pushing the tip of his tongue into Cas' hole, then following with a finger.

"Christ, he's so tight," Benny said, withdrawing his tongue to work his finger in and out. "You ever even fuck him?"

"Yes," Dean said, affronted, then blushed. "Or -- well -- he fucks himself, sometimes, on me."

"Hmm." Benny fumbled for the lube, drizzling it over his hand, then added another finger. Dean dropped his eyes, tracking the precome leaking out of Cas' cock and Benny's big fingers sliding in and out.

"Gonna fuck him," Benny drawled, voice hitching for the first time. "Gonna fuck your angel, Dean -- tell me now, you okay with that?"

A muscle stood out in Dean's throat as he watched Benny fuck Cas with his fingers, but he forced himself to relax.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Wanna see it. Long as he wants it."

Benny reached his free hand up to cup Cas' chin. "You good, angel?" he asked, brushing his thumb along his lips.

" _Yes_ ," Cas hissed, trying to push back, but Benny tightened his grip on his jaw.

"I mean it. Take a deep breath, 'n tell me you're on board."

Cas drew in a long, shaky breath. "Y-yes. I am." 

Benny looked up at Dean again, his eyebrow raised, and finally Dean gave a short nod.

"Jesus," Benny breathed, shifting up onto his knees. "Now I know I shouldn't even be topside -- not sure what I did to deserve you two…"

He coated his cock in lube, then finally pressed the head against Cas' hole, one hand gripping Cas' bound wrists. He pushed in slowly, eyes closed, listening for any sounds of distress.

Cas whimpered and Benny froze, but before he could speak, Cas let out a low, guttural moan.

"Sounds like he likes it," Benny drawled, and Cas nodded wordlessly. His cock was dripping onto the bedsheets, Dean's eyes dropping to the growing dark stains.

Finally Benny bottomed out, hips flush against the angel's ass, and he drew in a deep breath. He looked up, and Dean was glaring at him, breathing shallow.

"You wanna part o' this?" Benny said, quirking an eyebrow, and Dean's eyes went wide.

"Can I -- ?"

"Take off those clothes." Benny still wasn't really moving, just rocking his hips into Cas.

Dean obeyed, shucking his jeans and boxers, until he was standing naked a foot from the bed, shifting back and forth.

"So damn pretty," Benny murmured. "Give us a taste."

Dean shuffled forward until Benny bent down, taking his cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked at it briefly, then pulled back.

"Ain't _my_ mouth you want though, is it?" Benny reached a hand to brush at Castiel's lips. "On the bed."

Dean swallowed, then climbed onto the bed, arranging himself so that Cas' head rested on his thigh, and he stroked Cas' hair.

"Suck him," Benny ordered, punctuated with a hard thrust of his hips.

Cas opened his mouth, lapping at Dean's dick, but Dean caught him with two fingers on his chin.

"Can I," Dean said hesitantly, and Benny raised an eyebrow. "I wanna see his eyes, like this. Please."

"Mm, you ask so nicely… You good with that, angel?" Cas nodded fervently, and Benny tugged the silk off his eyes, leaving Cas blinking in the dim light.

Dean reached up, thumbing at Cas' temple.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice low and reverent. "I mean -- always known you are. But like this…"

He wrapped his hand in Cas' hair, urging him back down, until his cock was enveloped in sweet wet warmth. Benny began thrusting back in, gripping the tie still around Cas' wrists. Saliva leaked out from the corner of Cas' mouth, added to the wet patches on the bed.

Cas whined again, trying to take Dean deeper, but Dean tugged his head up.

"You wanna make me come?" 

Cas just whimpered, and Dean twisted his fingers in his hair. "Do you want me to come in your mouth while Benny's fucking you?"

"Yes," Cas breathed.

Benny gripped his hips for leverage, and Cas' eyes fell shut.

"No," Dean said. "Eyes open."

Cas' eyes went wide and glassy, rocking back onto Benny's cock and tonguing at Dean's.

"Jesus, angel," Benny rumbled. He bent his head, licking a stripe up Cas' spine, then bit lightly at his neck. He flicked his tongue out, catching the corner of Cas' mouth and just grazing over Dean's cock as it slid in and out.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned, staring down at them in awe.

Benny shifted, inching forward until he could pull Dean down into a kiss. The new angle made Cas arch and cry out, Dean's cock slipping from his lips.

Dean nudged Benny away and tugged Cas' head up by his hair, gently but firmly.

"You only got two things to think about, angel," Dean whispered, twisting his fingers again. "Takin' his cock, and sucking mine. You think you can do that?"

"Y-yes," Cas gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't -- I --"

Benny interrupted him with a sharp roll of his hips, and his words dissolved into a choked moan.

"Didn't hear _talkin'_ on that list," Benny pointed out. "Thought your mouth was supposed to be occupied."

Cas dropped his head immediately, taking Dean into his mouth until his cock nudged at the back of his throat.

"Jesus." Dean scratched his nails through the hair at the base of Cas' neck, and Benny reached up to tangle their fingers together on Cas' head. Cas hummed appreciatively, sending sparks down Dean's spine. "I thought he gave amazing blowjobs already, but he's never been this… _enthusiastic_."

"Pretty fuckin' hot, seein' him lose that angelic stoicism," Benny agreed. He settled his free hand back on Cas' waist, fingers tight over the hipbone. He began thrusting in harder, and Cas' breathing went high and stuttery, but he didn't take his mouth off Dean's cock.

"Good boy," Dean breathed, stroking Cas' jaw. "Good little angel." Cas looked up at him, and the sight of his huge blue eyes shimmering almost innocently in the dim light juxtaposed with the pink mouth stretched around his dick almost tipped Dean over the edge right there.

"Not sure how much self-control I got," he managed, eyes still locked with Cas'.

"Right there with you, brother," Benny said. Drops of sweat were sliding down his face, dripping off his chin to mingle with the slick sheen coating Cas' skin. He untangled his fingers from Dean's and slipped his hand down Cas' chest and stomach until he found his cock, wet and throbbing. "Don't think the angel's too far behind either."

Cas moaned in clear agreement, hands clawing desperately at empty air.

"Think you can come just like this?" Dean rolled his hips, and Cas choked slightly, but didn't lift his head. "Benny fuckin' you so deep and my dick in your throat?"

Cas moaned again, but he arched his back and spread his knees wider until he could thrust back against Benny without taking his mouth off Dean's cock.

"Oh-h shit," Dean groaned, tilting his head back. His eyes fell shut, but Cas made a small, unhappy sound deep in his throat, and Dean looked back down at him. "You like seein' me watchin' you, huh?" 

In reply Cas pulled off until just the tip was in his mouth, lips wrapped obscenely around the flushed head and eyes still locked with Dean's. Then he sank back down, agonizingly slow, taking him impossibly further into his throat, somehow keeping constant wet pressure wrapped around Dean's cock despite the force of Benny's rhythm pounding into him.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Dean growled as Cas' nose met the small thatch of dark curls around the base. "Cas -- Benny -- gonna --"

"Yeah," Benny hissed, sounding almost as wrecked as Dean felt. Cas gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod, and instantly Dean was coming so hard his vision went white and staticky at the edges. 

Cas' throat worked visibly as he tried to swallow the hot spurts pooling on his tongue, but as he slowly pulled off Dean's softening cock, a few drops escaped, dripping down his chin.

Benny grabbed Cas' thighs, pulling them back and thrusting up harder. Cas' eyes went wide, and he shuddered. Dean snaked a hand between them, thumbing briefly at a nipple, then reached down to palm at Cas' cock.

"Do it, baby," he whispered. "Come for me. For us -- but for me."

As soon as Dean's thumb brushed over the slit Cas locked up, his eyes finally closing, spilling hot come over Dean's hand.

"Jesus," Benny whispered. "Kinda wishin' you both were facin' me."

Dean swiped at his come on Cas' face, then the pool on his belly, and brought it to Benny's mouth. Benny groaned, sucking at his fingers, and then with a final thrust he came inside the angel, fingers digging bruises into his hips.

"Ho-oly shit," Dean slurred, melting down into the pillows.

Benny dragged his cock in and out a few more times, drawing whimpers from Castiel, then pulled out, collapsing against Dean's side.

"Well," Dean rasped, his arms wrapping tight around Cas, still lying against him.

"Yeah," Benny agreed. He stroked a hand down Cas' back, pulling the silk off of his wrists. "You good, angel?"

"Very," Cas sighed. He stretched, cracking his neck with a groan. "That was… unexpected."

Dean choked a laugh, reaching up to rub the stiff muscles in Cas' neck and shoulders. "Yeah, you're tellin' me. Didn't know I… had that in me, I guess."

Cas just smiled up at him, his eyes half shut.

Benny shifted, running his hand through his hair. "You two jackasses maybe have some things to talk about." He swung his legs off the bed. "You want me to --?"

Dean and Cas both shot out a hand, gripping at Benny. "Stay," Dean said. He nuzzled into Cas, reaching an arm out to wrap around Benny's neck.

"Please," Cas affirmed. "That was -- thank you. Stay."

Benny hesitated, then rolled himself over until Cas was between them.

Dean kissed Cas' throat, his jaw and his mouth, then leaned in to catch Benny's lips.

"Thanks," he said, kissing Benny sweetly, and Cas watched with a small smile.

"Pretty sure there's a special level in hell for this," Benny breathed.

"I'd know," Dean retorted. He drew Benny down to Cas until their mouths met, lips and tongues sliding together. "Think we're good here on earth."

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [Pretty Tied Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFbujpjmTzs), by Guns n' Roses.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
